No llores, tú eres mi todo
by nyanko1827
Summary: Traición, celos, amor, una pizca de alcohol y una resaca de muerte, se convierten en algo que hará que España se de cuenta de quien le ama de verdad.


**Autora:** Nyanko.

**Summary: **Traición, celos, amor, una pizca de alcohol y una resaca de muerte, se convierten en algo que hará que España se de cuenta de quien le ama de verdad.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya~

**N/A: **Mi primer fic/One-shot de Hetalia, si mato mucho el carácter de los personajes que salgan, me disculpo de antemano.

¿Qué parejas hay? ¿Queréis saberlo? Bueno, supongo que es lógico, pero entonces le quitaría la gracia al no haber puesto el personaje junto a Toño~

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: No llores, tú si eres mi todo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Traición, celos, soledad, así es como se sentía España, vacío, solo, roto, engañado. Él le había dado todo a la persona que más quiere, él le ha sido sincero, siempre le ha regalado una de sus sonrisas, siempre ha estado con él cuando le ha necesitado. ¿Y cómo se lo paga? Traicionándolo, engañándolo, usándolo como si fuera un trapo para luego desecharlo en la ropa sucia. Italia del sur, Romano, su Lovi, su amor, aquel con él que pensó que pasaría el resto de sus días, le había engañado de una forma vil y traicionera.<p>

Todos los te amo dichos por esos finos labios no eran dedicados a él, todas las caricias que le había propinado cuando tenían relaciones no eran pensando en él, Lovino lo había usado para poder saber que hacer en una relación amorosa, le había dicho que sí cuando se declaró, para saber que hacerle a la persona que verdaderamente ama. Le había humillado de tal manera que ahora mismo sólo sentía rabia, ira, dolor, miedo, todo estaba acumulado en su corazón, sentimientos que pensó haber dejado atrás volvían como si hubieran esperado salir.

No podría olvidar nunca las palabras dichas por aquel al que amó con toda su alma, cuando le decía a su pareja lo mucho que la ama, lo mucha que piensa en ella cuando el bastardo de España le toca. Esas palabras, esa conversación que mantuvieron Romano y Bélgica, esa conversación que hizo que España se diera cuenta de toda la verdad sobre su amado. La conversación con la que lo descubrió todo.

__Lovi, ¿no crees que deberías hablar ya con el señor España?– Esa voz la conocía, por supuesto que sí, la voz de Bélgica._

__¿A qué te refieres, Emma?– Cuando Antonio escuchó esa voz su sonrisa se ensanchó, su amiga y pareja hablaban de él._

__Ya sabes, no puedes seguir así, Lovi.– Dijo con voz preocupada la belga._

_¿Así? ¿A qué se refería con así? ¿Es qué había algo que él no supiera?_

__No te preocupes, amor. España es demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta.–_

_¿Cómo? ¿Idiota? Él no es idiota._

__Lovi, no digas eso del señor España.– Le reprendió Bélgica._

__Está bien, no te preocupes, querida. Mañana hablo con Antonio y lo dejo con él, ya he aprendido lo suficiente para tratarte como a una reina.– Comentó coqueteando con la belga._

__Lovi, basta.–_

Había escuchado suficiente como para saber de que hablaban, ¿idiota? Él no es idiota, que esté siempre sonriendo e ignorando lo que pase a su alrededor no significa que no se de cuenta de las cosas. Por supuesto que sabía del buen trato que tenían esos dos, pero lo desechó a un lado pensando que eran amigos, no quería pensar mal de sus amigos, por eso siempre ponía excusas a los acercamientos de esos dos, además, Lovino es italiano, y como italiano siempre coquetea con las chicas que le entren por los ojos, por eso nunca lo tuvo en cuenta.

Pero que equivocado estaba, si hubiera pensado mal de los acercamientos del italiano hacia la belga, si hubiera encarado antes al italiano, si… no, ahora todo eran excusas. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Se sentía mal, horrible, quería desaparecer y olvidarse de todo, encerrarse en su habitación y no salir hasta haber hablado con Romano sobre la relación que mantuvieron, sobre si había algo de cierto en todo lo que le dijo, si algún te amo había sido dedicado para él. Pero, muy dentro de él, ya sabía esa respuesta, ninguno, ningún te amo había sido suyo, todos eran dedicados a la belga.

Y aquí estaba ahora, sentado en su silla escuchando las idioteces dichas por otros países, en una de esas estúpidas reuniones. Donde América escribía en la pizarra que él es el único _the hero_, Francia sólo quería repartir _amour _a todos los presentes, Prusia y su _awesome_ persona, Italia del norte gritando pasta~, Alemania intentando calmarlos, Rusia mirando a todos con esa sonrisa escalofriante y pensando con quién podía anexionarse, bueno, una reunión como las de siempre. Sólo que esta vez, España no dormía como siempre, estaba sentado, observándolo todo con ganas de irse de ahí y alejarse de Romano lo antes posible. Al final, la reunión acabó siendo despedidos por Alemania y sin haber resuelto ningún punto del día, pues como siempre.

España salió de la sala el primero, sorprendiendo a todos por su extraña actitud. Francia y Prusia le siguieron, decidiendo que debían hablar con su amigo y sonsacarle el porque de esa expresión de muerto viviente que llevaba hace días.

_¡Toño, _mon ami~_! ¡Espéranos!– Gritaba Francis siguiendo al español junto a Gilbert.

Antonio se paró en seco volteando su mirada hacia los gritos y viendo al francés y al prusiano acercándose a él, suspiró. Por mucho que quisiera esquivarlos, no podría hacerlo eternamente. Como pudo, intentó sonreírles, cosa que no resultó, ya que no era una sonrisa lo que les estaba dando sino, una mueca bastante fea.

_Toño, esa sonrisa no es nada _awesome_.–

_¿Qué sucede para que pongas esa mueca?–

El español suspiró, ahora ni sonrisas fingidas podía mostrar a los demás. Mirando alrededor para ver si había alguien, Antonio agarró a sus dos amigos por el cuello de las chaquetas y se los llevó hacia un bar para que pudiesen hablar con tranquilidad.

Pero sin saberlo, unos ojos amatistas habían estado viendo el intercambio de palabras y la horrorosa mueca en la cara del español. Decidido, les siguió.

::0::

Los tres estaban en uno de los bares que solían frecuentar cada vez que salían a divertirse y a emborracharse, que así es como siempre acababa el prusiano. Y Antonio les contó todo lo que escuchó, les contó la conversación que la belga y el italiano, el cual pensaba que amaba, habían tenido a sus espaldas. Francia y Prusia escuchaban atentamente todo lo dicho por España, abriendo sus bocas de asombro a cada palabra que salía de la boca del español.

__¡Dieu saint! _¡Romano ha estado jugando contigo!– Exclamó el francés.

_Eso no es nada _awesome, _el enano va a pagar, kesese.–

_¿Y qué harás, Gil? Aún no me ha dicho nada, y no puedo presentarme así como así, y decirle que escuché su conversación privada con Emma.– Dijo decaído el español dándole vueltas al jugo que tenía delante.

_Toño tiene razón, Gilbert. Pero se merece un buen escarmiento, como por ejemplo que él te vea con otro.– Comentó desinteresado el francés mientras le metía mano a Antonio. –Yo me ofrezco como candidato.–

_Francis… quita la mano, no estoy para tonterías.–

_Entonces, mi _awesome _plan, venguémonos, kesesese.– Volvió a decir Gilbert bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

_Bueno, claro está que con un jugo no va a mejorar nada.– Francis le quitó el jugo y le puso delante una cerveza. –¡Vamos a divertirnos, _mon ami!_–

Francia y Prusia se llevaron a España durante toda la noche de juerga, estuvieron yendo de bar en bar, bebiendo cerveza, bailando, haciendo el tonto y divirtiéndose durante toda la noche, no fueron ni a casa a dormir, ligaron con cualquiera que veían, fueron a todas las discotecas, que su presupuesto del momento les permitía, hasta que llegó la mañana, donde los tres amanecieron en la sala de juntas con una resaca de muerte. Y encima, debían aguantar otra de esas estúpidas reuniones donde siempre acababan igual. En un punto muerto.

La reunión fue como siempre, pero esta vez Antonio estaba más relajado, el haber podido desahogarse con sus dos amigos, le había quitado un peso de encima, aún quería esquivar a Lovino, porque no se sentía con ganas de encararle, pero al menos podía resistir su presencia.

Al acabar la reunión, Antonio iba a irse junto a Francis y Gilbert, pero Rusia fue más rápido y se lo llevó a rastras. Sorprendiendo, no sólo al secuestrado, sino a todos en la sala de reuniones. Rara vez veías al ruso llevándose a alguien de esa manera y con tanta urgencia, sólo le veías correr así cuando huía de su hermana y sus intentos de anexión.

::0::

Rusia se llevó a España a un rincón del edificio donde nadie podría encontrarles. Antonio por su parte, miraba con confusión al ruso. Nunca había sucedido esto, es más, dudaba haber echo algo para enfadarle y que se lo llevara a rastras. Sólo esperaba el poder ver nuevamente el sol de su país, junto a su querido huerto y sus tomates, oh, sus tomates, sus rojos y ricos tomates, como los añoraba ahora mismo.

_España.– Rusia intentó sacar de su ensoñación al español, una vez lo consiguió continuó. –Escuché… la conversación que tuviste con Francia y Prusia, da.– Le dijo con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro.

Antonio palideció, lo que menos quería saber es que un país con el que casi ni trataba le dijese que había escuchado sobre su desengaño amoroso. La palidez se volvió en tristeza al recordar esa conversación, y la tristeza en ira. Ira, que ya no pudo aguantar más.

_¡Y a ti quién te da derecho a escuchar conversaciones ajenas!– Le recriminó con los ojos llenos de furia. –¡Nadie! ¡Así que no te metas donde no te llaman y lárgate! ¡No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie!– Antonio dio media vuelta al ver que había dejado al ruso mudo por su estallido.

Al dar un paso, España se agachó, quedando en cuclillas y agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Rusia al ver ese acto, se acercó al español tendiéndole una de sus frías manos para ayudarle a levantarse.

_¿Estás bien?–

_No, maldita sea tengo resaca.– Habló tan bajo como pudo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

_No deberías beber tanto si no aguantas, da.–

_Lo sé, pero en ese momento era en lo único que podía pensar.– Antonio aceptó la mano para poder levantarse.

_Bueno… la idea de Francia a mi me parece bien.– Le comentó con una ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Antonio miró con asombro al ruso, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Le estaba diciendo que intentara con él esa estúpida idea? No sabía que responder y al parecer Rusia se dio cuenta, ya que decidió darle un empujoncito, para que dijese que sí. Rusia acercó su rostro al del español, juntando sus labios en un casto beso, y separándolos deprisa, avergonzado por tal acto.

La cara de Antonio era un poema, estaba tan rojo como uno de sus preciados tomates, no sabía que contestar, es decir, acaba de salir escaldado de una relación, nada le aseguraba que de esta saliera bien parado, tenía miedo en meterse a una y recibir el mismo trato que recibió con Lovino. Dudas, estaba dudando, y Rusia se daba cuenta.

_Sólo has de decir que sí, da.– Rusia volvió a juntar sus labios con los del español, esta vez intentando profundizar el beso.

Antonio al notarlo, estiró sus brazos, rodeando el cuello del ruso y atrayéndole más hacia él, permitiéndole entrar y que sus lenguas comenzaran una sinuosa danza, donde ninguno de los dos quería doblegarse. Disfrutando del tacto del contrario y de las sensaciones transmitidas por el beso, el cual tuvieron que cortar por culpa del oxigeno.

_Me lo tomo como un sí, España.–

_Es Antonio, e intentaré no hacerte esperar mucho, Rusia.–

_Iván, y no te preocupes, voy a esperar lo que haga falta, porque tú eres mi todo y ahora que por fin te tengo no voy a dejarte escapar.–

Antonio, por primera vez desde que escuchó esa conversación, volvió a sonreír de felicidad. Una sonrisa que estaba reservada para Iván, sólo para él.

_Antonio, ¿quieres anexionarte?– Le preguntó de repente Iván, haciendo que Antonio se sonrojara y le apartara de él, comenzando a andar en dirección contraria de donde vinieron. –¡Espera, Antonio! ¡Va en serio, da!–

_Iván, no me gusta anexionarme en medio de un pasillo.– Antonio comenzó a andar más rápido al notar que Iván avanzaba a paso más rápido al escuchar esa respuesta.

_Más deprisa, da.– Rusia cogió a España como si fuera un saco de patatas y se lo llevó a su casa.

_~Mientras tanto~_

Toda la sala estaba en caos, Francia y Gilbert comenzaron a buscar por todas partes al español y al ruso, Romano junto a la belga salieron de la sala en busca de su jefe, tenían que hablar con él, los demás países salieron también por la puerta a empujones, buscando a los dos países, rezando que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho España no hubiera cabreado mucho al ruso, como para encontrar su cuerpo tirado en algún pasillo.

Desde luego, Iván no tiene muy buena fama que digamos, y lo que menos se esperaban sería encontrarse con el ruso y el español besándose, por eso corrían por todas partes, para salvar a Antonio de la ira de Iván, sin saber que los dos estaban en casa del ruso, haciendo cosas bonitas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Y bueno… ¿qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Seguís vivos? Sea la respuesta que sea, esta es mi pequeña aportación a la pareja Rusiespa, que no hay muchos fics de ellos, y ahora estoy muy obsesionada con estos dos, por deciros que dejé a un lado al Sapamano…

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Nos leemos


End file.
